Les femmes gelées
by Polllock
Summary: Les mots importaient peu, elle voyait tout. Quand ma gorge était serrée et mes yeux humides, elle m'emmenait dans le potager, derrière maison. Les genoux contre la terre, les mains collantes, concentrées sur notre besogne, elle me laissait parler. Le nœud se dénouait dans ma poitrine à mesure que l'amas de mots que j'éructais grossissait.


_Les femmes gelées_

Enfant, je pouvais rester des heures, la tête docilement penchée sur ma paume, à écouter les adultes parler. Les mots, leur bouche, me fascinaient. Je restais assise sur le petit banc de bois sombre, me rassasiant de ces discussions hermétiques mais sérieuses. L'impatience de grandir gonflait contre mon cœur. Je m'imaginais, plus grande, la poitrine bombée, parler avec autant d'aplomb de la dette, de ces questions électorales ou encore du Ministre. Tandis que les autres enfants se réfugiaient dans le jardin ou le grenier, au grès des saisons, je restais sur ce rondin de bois. Parfois, les adultes me faisaient fuir de grands gestes impérieux, quand la conversation déviait sur des sujets interdits aux enfants, comme si j'étais une mouche qu'il fallait chasser.

Alors, je me réfugiais dans la cuisine. Là où Grand-Mère s'enfermait quand on était tous là. Elle chantonnait doucement contre la gazinière et riait quand elle voyait ma moue déçue passer la porte. Je me collais contre ses hanches qui sentaient la lavande et le propre, le front contre son tablier blanc. Elle me prenait par les bras et me faisait danser quelques pas. Mon visage se déridait presque immédiatement. Grand-Mère, solaire malgré la blancheur de sa chevelure, faisait chavirer mon cœur. Il suffisait de tendre les mains et elle offrait généreusement sa joie, son amour. Je m'installais sur la chaise en fer et posais mes coudes sur la table en formica bleu, attendant ses ordres. Parfois, il s'agissait d'éplucher les patates, d'écosser les petits pois, de casser les œufs des poules du terrier dans un grand bol. Tantôt, je me contentais de poser mon menton sur ma paume, la dévorant du regard. Ses mains s'agitaient contre le plan de travail dans une jolie cérémonie. Quand la voix enrouée de Celestina Mondubec traversait le transistor, son visage s'illuminait et elle chantait. Cela faisait rire les autres, je me contentais d'être fascinée. Grand-Mère n'avait pas la voix d'une cantatrice, elle s'éraillait et tirait dans les aigus lors des couplets mais elle aimait cela. Comme si, d'un clignement de cils absent, elle se transformait. La cuisine prenait des allures de salle de spectacle et son tablier se paraît de plumes d'autruche. Puis, la radio grésillait et elle retournait dans la cuisine.

Elle était la seule qui prenait la peine de m'écouter dans ce grand vacarme familial. Maman était trop occupée par son poste de Ministre, se contentant d'hocher doucement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses parchemins. Papa, lui, restait concentré sur la silhouette frêle d'Hugo, l'inquiétude gonflant contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait guère que Grand-Mère pour se préoccuper de moi. Elle connaissait ma peur, devinait la solitude sous mes joues blanches. Les mots importaient peu, elle voyait tout. Quand ma gorge était serrée et mes yeux humides, elle m'emmenait dans le potager, derrière maison. Les genoux contre la terre, les mains collantes, concentrées sur notre besogne, elle me laissait parler. Le nœud se dénouait dans ma poitrine à mesure que l'amas de mots que j'éructais grossissait. Quand nous revenions, portant des cagettes débordantes de légumes et d'herbes jusqu'à la cuisine, je me sentais si légère que j'avais l'impression que seuls le poids des légumes me retenait au sol. Après, on se nettoyait les mains dans le grand lavabo de la salle de bain avec le savon de Marseille ramené par Fleur. Grand-Mère m'avait avoué, un peu honteuse, qu'elle avait d'abord détesté sa première belle fille. Non pas parce qu'elle était française mais parce qu'elle lui volait son ainé. Elle symbolisait l'envol de ses enfants loin du terrier. Une longue procession d'Adieux qui sonnait avec la fin d'une ère.

Mes parents m'ont caché leur guerre. J'ai grandi jusqu'à mes sept ans sans savoir qu'ils en étaient les principaux protagonistes, à l'instar de mon frère et de mes cousins. Sept années d'innocence, sans comprendre le creux et les vagues de ces visages d'adulte. La guerre était une rumeur floue, glissant sur les évènements et les commémorations auxquels ils se rendaient chaque année sans nous. Ils y avaient les regards, dans la rue, et ses passants qui s'arrêtaient pour leur parler. J'imaginais que ces irruptions quotidiennes s'expliquaient par leur profession publique : elle, Ministre de la Justice, lui Président de la Guilde des Artisans. Je crois qu'ils en jouaient, pensant nous éviter le poids d'un conflit qui nous échappait. Grand-Mère parlait aussi peu de la guerre. Quand quelqu'un osait aborder le sujet, elle fermait les yeux. Ses paupières tremblaient et ses lèvres devenaient blanches. La guerre était dans ses silences et ses hésitations. Dans ses grandes respirations, il y avait Fred, Fabien, Gidéon. Ils étaient tous là, sous ses cils roux. Quand elle ouvrait les yeux, ils flottaient contre le noir de sa pupille. Elle partageait cela avec George, ils pouvaient passer des heures à se regarder. Pupille contre pupille, découvrant leurs fantômes dans l'autre. Grand-Mère avait ses ombres à elle, qui s'allongeaient dans le creux de son visage. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de deviner sans réellement savoir.

Elle incarnait, aussi, sans le vouloir, cette génération de sorcières qui avait tout donné à sa famille. Elle aimait son mari plus que tout, adorait ses enfants et ses petits enfants, s'oubliant dans le fracas de la maternité. Lorsque ses enfants étaient partis, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Qui connaissait Grand-Mère ? Qui savait qu'elle s'était d'abord rêvée Langue de Plomb ? Qu'à Poudlard, elle s'amusait à créer de nouveaux sortilèges ? Molly n'a jamais eu le temps de déployer ses ailes. Elle est tombée enceinte puis la guerre est arrivée emportant sa vie dans un grand tourbillon. Ses frères tombés au combat quelque mois avant la mort des Potter, ses grossesses successives. Elle a enterré son rêve sans réellement oser se l'avouer, enfouant son grand carnet au fond de sa table de chevet. Je l'ai parfois imaginé déambuler dans le grand hall du département des Secrets, un badge rutilant agrafé à sa poitrine, sa lourde chevelure rousse enrubanné dans un épais chignon. La nuque ployant sous la tension, les mains s'accrochant à des brouillons désordonnés sur une table d'ébène. C'est presque douloureux de l'imaginer ainsi, dans un double d'une vie qu'elle n'a pas vécu. Elle aurait exalté l'ambiance feutrée et éthérée du Département. Pugnace, les échelons hiérarchiques n'auraient été qu'un escalier de plus à dévaler. Cela me dévore tant l'estomac que, parfois, j'en veux à Arthur. Il lui a dérobé une partie de sa vie, par amour, sans même en avoir conscience. C'était tellement une évidence pour une femme, de ne pas travailler. Rester au foyer, enfanter, faire la cuisine, mener à la baguette les enfants. Une routine perpétuelle où chaque jour est le même, enrayé par quelques misères quotidiennes. Grand-Mère a fait mine de rien, se débrouillant avec les quelques gallions dont elle disposait.

Son ambition personnelle s'est dirigée vers les autres : ses enfants devaient réussir. Aussi, embrasser cette carrière qu'elle désirait sans oser le dire, c'était lui en donner un fragment. Je revois sa fierté quand mon ambition s'est dessinée, son attention constante. Elle me surveillait avec tendresse. Il faut aimer, il faut travailler, il faut vivre chuchotait-elle. C'est elle qui m'a appris à imaginer, à tracer des sillons inédits sur la surface. La seule limite est la création murmurait elle en agitant sa baguette. Créer de nouveaux objets, de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles propriétés. Redécouvrir d'anciens rites et les faire revivre. C'est elle qui m' a initié. Oserai-je dire que c'est elle qui m'a éduqué ? Des parents absents, une famille bourdonnante dans laquelle j'étais une inconnue familière. Elle m'a prise sous son aile. Surement parce qu'elle se reconnaissait en moi. Une version de ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, la réalisation de ses « Et si » qu'elle n'osait pas rêver. Les autres n'ont rien vu.

Un soir d'été, quelques mois avant sa mort, elle m'a sacré héritière, sans le dire, de ses secrets. Elle m'a entrainé dans son tombeau, sa cuisine étriquée, et m'a fait promettre de jamais devenir comme elle. Elle disait tout. Son amertume, le poids de cette maternité faussement heureuse, sa culpabilité, sa frustration, son traumatisme guerrier et cet amour jamais désavoué pour mon grand-père. Elle trouvait cela hideux, toutes ces confessions qui ont commencé à fleurir du déclin du Roi Arthur. La tristesse exsudait de ses mots. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. La solitude s'enroulait sur ses os blancs. Ses grands yeux larmoyant m'avalaient dans ce gouffre de promesses. Je secouais la tête et la berçais doucement, comme elle le faisait souvent quand j'étais enfant. Le schéma se renversait, amorçant la fin d'une ère. Sa vieillesse fut un retour éperdu au commencement. Sous sa chevelure blanche, elle redevenait la Molly de ses cinq ans. Jamais elle n'a été aussi joyeuse, comme si le temps s'effaçait et que plus rien n'importait hormis les sorties dans le jardin, les fleurs et ses fruits qu'elle cueillait. Les adultes, déroutés, ne semblaient pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Luna venait régulièrement lui rendre visite, elles prenaient le thé, bien sucré, et avalaient des gâteaux en riant comme des adolescentes. Les ombres qui dansaient dans ses pupilles ont progressivement disparu. George a passé une semaine à pleurer. Puis, Grand-Père est mort. Elle l'a accompagné, sans regret, dans cette dernière grande aventure.

Depuis, j'ai les nuits envahies par la peur. Je me noie dans la panique de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne devenir celle qu'elle aurait aimé que je sois. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle traverse mon regard, qu'elle est là, dans le pli de ma paupière, sous la pupille. Je ne me drogue pas aux souvenirs mais c'est comme si elle était en moi, dans une forme de permanence indolente. Comme si c'était elle qui grandissait dans mon ventre, pour renaitre et réaliser, enfin, ses rêves.


End file.
